1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seeding device including a seeder from which a jet flow including liquid particles and gas is jetted, the seeding device supplying tracer particles made up of such liquid particles into a wind tunnel, and such a seeding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known seeding devices of such a type include a device provided with a seeder from which a jet flow containing oil particles and air is jetted, and a collision surface intersecting the jetting direction of the jet flow (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Such a seeding device is configured so that oil particles of a large particle size collide with the collision surface without being carried with the air deflecting due to the collision surface, and are captured by the collision surface. On the other hand, oil particles of a small particle size are carried with the air deflecting due to the collision surface, and are supplied as tracer particles into a wind tunnel without colliding with the collision surface. This can prevent the walls and the floor in the wind tunnel from being fouled with tracer particles of a large particle size.